supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg Superman (Zor-El)
History Origin Zor-El was a scientist from Argo City, late of the planet Krypton. He was the brother of Kryptonian scientist Jor-El and was married to Alura In-Ze. Zor-El and Alura had a daughter named Kara. For a time, it was believed that Zor-El thought that Krypton was being devastated by a "phantom plague" and so he genetically altered Kara's biochemistry to enable her to defend herself against such threats. As such, Kara Zor-El developed powers even beyond that of a Kryptonian exposed to yellow solar radiation. It was also thought that Zor-El sent her to Earth to kill her cousin Kal-El, whom he suspected was also infected by this phantom plague. This was later revealed to be false, and was actually Kara's warped perceptions of her father caused by severe Kryptonite poisoning. New Krypton In fact, Zor-El was a very noble figure. Having migrated his friends and family to the bottled city of Kandor, Zor-El used technology from leftover Brainiac Probes to bolster the city's defenses. Zor-El along with thousands of Kandorians was eventually freed from Brainiac's ship and Kandor was returned to its normal size. It was situated in the North Pole, not far from Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Zor-El served as an ambassador for the surviving Kryptonians and attended a special summit in Washington, D.C. where he met American president Jonathan Horne. At this time, Washington was attacked by Superman's old adversary Doomsday. Zor-El and several other Kandorians assisted Superman in fighting him. Attacking Doomsday en masse, they brought him to the moon where they finished him off, seemingly killing him. Taking the attack to heart, Zor-El then began pumping Kara for information of Kal-El's most dangerous enemies. Zor authorized the Kandorians to capture the most dangerous of these and bring them to Kandor, where they would be placed within the Phantom Zone. When Superman found out, he confronted Zor, Alura, and Kara, as several Kryptonians used lethal force against guards and police officers to capture the criminals. Kara was horrified at the revelations, and Zor was both surprised and remorseful about the deaths. Zor-El was then shocked to learn that not only did Alura know about the deaths, she had authorized the Kryptonians to use lethal force if necessary. Death Shortly thereafter, Zor-El was in New Krypton when it was attacked by Metallo and Reactron, as well as dozens of Brainiac Probes. The villains possessed Kryptonite, which made the Kryptonians vulnerable to attack. Reactron stabbed Zor-El through the chest, killing him. Funeral services for Zor-El were held at the Fortress of Solitude and were preside over by his widow, Alura. Powers and Abilities Powers *Zor-El did not possess any natural superhuman abilities, but had he lived under a yellow sun, he would have gradually developed powers similar to that of Superman. Abilities * Enhanced Intellect Strength *Zor-El possessed the strength level of an adult Kryptonian male of his age, size and weight who engaged in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses *Coming Soon Equipment *Sunstone *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Zor-El/Gallery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Zor-El_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/zor-el/29-35409/ Category:House of El Category:Kryptonians Category:Black Lantern Corps Members Category:Villains